Naruto Of The Six Paths
by D.lite
Summary: AU. Kill one man and you are a murderer. Kill millions and you are a conqueror. Kill everyone and you are a god. With the help of Rinnegan Naruto wants nothing more but to reign supreme on both, Earth and Heaven. Naruto/femHaku


**Naruto Of The Six Paths**

**

* * *

**

Now, this is going to be a _skilled _Naruto. He will be strong – he'll make an ANBU at 13 – but he won't be killing Orochimaru anytime soon. If you think he's becoming too strong, please explain why. If I think you're wrong, I'll explain why. If I think you're right, I'll do my best to change things.

I want to make this clear: this is not going to be romance. Naruto will be with several girls, but the story _will not _be focused on romance. If you have any ideas on pairings – my doors are opened – the story can develop in so many directions that I'll consider every idea (except of yaoi).

Another thing: Naruto will be different but I'll try and keep _some_ of his original traits of character. Some as in two or three.

After this chapter there's going to be a time-skip. Other then that... well, enjoy the story :P

* * *

**1 – Open Your Eyes**

**

* * *

**"_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that frightens us most."_

* * *

He was hungry.

He was tired.

Maybe training until he dropped wasn't such a good idea after all? He would need to get to his apartment somehow, if he wanted to wake up early for his first day at the academy.

He tried to push himself upwards but his shaky arms betrayed him; result of the day's training, no doubt.

After visiting Jiji and begging him to give him some scrolls – he wanted to make a good first impression at Academy – he went to the training area number 17 – just like a real ninja – to practice the standard katas.

This led him to his current state of not being able to move.

Oh, well.

He would get to his apartment – he had to. After all, nothing would stop Uzumaki Naruto., the future greatest ninja in the whole world, the most awesome guy ever.

The moonlight caressed his face gently and he decided that maybe he would take a quick nap, just for a moment.

That is until he heard the heart shaking howl from the woods surrounding him.

Uh-uh, that was not a wolf.

No way.

Another howl, this one louder, came from behind him.

His heart skipped a beat.

Maybe going to the training area number 17 wasn't such a great idea?

A third howl convinced him that the idea was, indeed, very stupid.

He was no ninja.

But he couldn't die here.

Not until he became the greatest shinobi there ever was.

Uneasily, the young boy stood up.

He could still run away... There was still time. The stupid wolves probably didn't even know he was there. It was not a big deal. There was no need to panic.

That's when he saw them.

They came from behind the bushes: a silver plague of razor-sharp teeth and yellow eyes.

Straining his already tired muscles, the blonde picked up a stick, staring at the three animals in front of him.

Their steps were steady: they took their time, mocking him.

Fear struck him with a speed of a lightening. Naruto decided that a tactical retreat was in order.

He turned around and more wolves awaited him.

Oh, shit.

He was surrounded.

What was he supposed to do? He was tired and hungry and alone.

Tears poured down his cheeks.

He didn't want to die.

Fear unlike any other gripped his heart as the animals neared him. He could hear his heartbeat, he could hear the whisper of death.

In a feat of desperation, he jumped to the right.

It took them a second, but a second was all Naruto needed. Using their momentary confusion he took off in the direction of the village.

Luck was not on his side.

The silver monsters tackled him, biting, clawing, growling.

He screamed.

He didn't want to die.

The pain was overwhelming, he couldn't think clearly, his vision blurred slightly and his eyes itched. He couldn't hear and except the iron-like smell of blood his nose smelled nothing.

He was loosing his conciousness.

But he couldn't die.

The blurry vision cleared, the itching subsided, the pain died away. It was unlike anything Naruto experienced, he knew the wolves were biting him, he should feel pain and yet, it seemed like the pain didn't matter anymore.

Maybe he was dead?

No, that wasn't it. It was something different.

He didn't know how or why but a smile appeared on his whiskered face. Something compelled him to whisper the words that would bring his salvation.

Later on, he would wonder what happened.

"Shinra Tensei."

The words left his mouth in a hushed whisper.

Liquid arrogance and pride boiled in his blood, he was invincible, indestructible. Everything was below him now, gravity all nonsense, the laws of universe didn't apply to him anymore.

He released the God inside of him.

Subconsciously, gravity bent to his will.

It repelled the wolves with a stunning force and as the savage animals were thrown away against the trees, they died, impaled by branches.

His eyes closed against his will and he was pushed into the blissful land of dreams, his thoughts occupied by the events that just changed his life.

* * *

What the hell?

Where was he? What happened? Why was someone poking him with a stick?

Someone was poking him with a stick!

No one pokes Uzumaki Naruto with a stick and gets away with it!

His eyes still closed he tried to catch the wooden weapon of destruction.

It didn't work.

"Hm. It seems you're still alive. Good."

He tried to open his eyes but the sudden brightness turned out to be too much.

"Oh," he groaned, "Where the hell am I? And why are you still poking me? Can't you see I'm awake? Hey! Stop it!"

"Maybe I _should_ stop doing that..." a sigh of relief escaped Naruto's mouth. The poking was getting annoying, "Nah."

With that the wood was playfully jabbed into the boy's ribs.

He would sooo kill the guy that was doing that.

Opening his eyes, a flicker of black caught his vision. This time he managed to catch the tiny branch.

Ha, take that!

"You know, that's some mess you made here," The stranger pointed at the clearing littered with dead animals, "You must really hate wolves."

Suddenly, the memories came rushing in: the wolves, the pain, the weird feeling of not really caring about anything and-

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto whispered to himself, remembering the night before. These words, he remembered, these words saved him somehow and now, he was finally aware of the things he has done.

He noticed that he was laying in a small crater in the ground and that the animals from yesterday were all dead – thrown away against the trees.

But, how?

Did he do all that?

_'Shinra Tensei' _he thought _'is that what caused all that?'_

Cautiously, the boy turned to look at the man that awakened him.

He didn't really trust strangers.

"Yo," the man gave him a wave, "you have weird eyes."

What kind of greeting was that?!

"Well, you're wearing a mask!"

"So?"

"Hmm... The mask has to hide something which means you're ugly, ha, ha!" Yes, nodding his head, Naruto mentally patted himself on the shoulder.

"Maybe I'm just so beautiful and awesome that I have to wear a mask in order to keep people from having sex with me," This time it was the man that nodded his head, "did you think of that?"

The word 'sex' however triggered the boy's curiosity to grow. He has heard the word many times before and Jiji never really answered his questions. It's not like asking the weird guy could hurt...

"Ne, weirdo-san, what does sex mean?"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was not a complicated man.

He liked his porn, he enjoyed annoying people and he supposed that blowing off some steam by destroying a training ground or two was nice as well.

When his single eye ventured upon the training ground number 17 he realized two things.

One, the training ground was already destroyed.

Two, it was destroyed by a kid, and not just any kid.

Carefully, he uncovered his Sharingan. Nope, no Kyuubi's chakra there.

Oh, well, good for the kid.

He was about to leave for another training ground when he decided to get revenge on the little guy.

After all, he was a lazy man.

He noted with a small degree of awe that the boy was laying in a small crater and that there were dead wolves scattered against the trees. There were many patches of dried blood staining the little guy's clothes but no wounds.

Wow, the kid had some issues.

The conversation that followed the poking – he found out that he enjoyed poking kids with sticks – was amusing, that it was.

He noted the weird eyes that Naruto had – similar to the ripples in the water – and wondered for a moment if it was Kyuubi's doing. The eyes – he saw them in a book or something – he was familiar with them. The mental image of Naruto's eyes popped up in his head. Was it important?

Nah, probably not.

Besides, it's not like Naruto activated some kind of doujutsu or anything.

It was probably some kind of fashion statement to catch people's attention, just like the orange shorts.

"Ne, Weirdo-san, what does sex mean?"

Oh, shit. Just when things were getting funny, as well. And 'Weirdo-san'...? What the fuck?

_'You're the weird one kid, you've got a nine-tailed demon in your belly.'_

"Ah, well... sex... hmm... You should ask Sandaime."

_'Phew, nice dodge there Hatake. You still got it.'_

"Aw... But I did and he didn't really tell me anything!"

_'There goes your freedom Hatake. Imprisoned for life for corrupting young boy...'_

How was he supposed to explain sex to a six year old?

Maybe...

He looked down at his beloved Icha Icha book.

Yes, that would do just fine.

"Y'know... I've got something that would explain the whole 'sex' thing in great detail..."

An evil grin appeared behind the dark blue mask.

"Really? Can you show me?"

Hook, line and sinker.

_'Ah, Hatake-sama, you evil genius, you. Corrupting young minds, Jiraya-sama would be proud.'_

"Well... I don't know if I can, it's pretty secret stuff..."

"Oh, c'mon! I'll keep it a secret, I'll do anything!"

This was better then he expected but it would be cruel to take advantage of the kid. Corrupting him would be good enough.

"Alright, now listen closely..." Kakashi leaned down and whispered, "You can't show this," he pulled out his precious, amazing Icha Icha, "to anyone and if someone sees it, I never gave it to you. Clear?"

The boy grinned, those weird eyes staring at him.

"Crystal."

Heh, the kid wasn't so bad.

Still that didn't mean he couldn't get any fun.

"Now, aren't you supposed to be in the Academy?"

The boy raised his blonde eyebrows in question.

"Che, it's five in the morning. I've got plenty of time... Ne, are you a ninja, Weirdo-san?"

Great. Now the kid would go around calling him Weirdo-san... He really should strangle the little brat.

"Yes, I am ninja, now if you don't mind going home..."

_'Please, please go home...'_

"Wow! You are a ninja! Can you show me some super-cool jutsu? Please?"

Only Hatake Kakashi would be unlucky enough to be stuck with a hyperactive kid.

_'Seriously, this kid is like a leech, it just won't let go. Now, be smooth Hatake, be smooth.'_

"Nope. Now, just go home, your mother is going to be worried sick."

The boy's face fell slightly in a depressed grimace.

_'So no one adopted him? Well, I guess I can amuse him...'_

"Alright, just watch carefully."

* * *

It was weird, in an cool kind of way.

He didn't really notice it before but now, when Weirdo-san was doing hand signs, well... Weirdo-san was glowing blue.

It was truly bizarre because he has never seen anyone that was glowing blue before. Maybe it was some kind of cool ninja thing?

He focused on the blue glow, as Weirdo-san did the hand signs...

Wow.

That looked neat.

The blue light intensified around Weirdo-san's chest.

Amazing.

Finally, Weirdo-san finished the sequence of hand signs, the blue glow around his hand changed into red and he released his breath.

_'A fireball'_

Naruto wasn't really sure _how _he knew a giant fireball would form in front of Weirdo-san.

He couldn't really describe what he saw, but it was amazing. The blue glow that came out of Weirdo-san's chest travelled up to his mouth and continued on it's way through the red glowing hand.

That's where it got interesting.

The blue light changed into the red as it passed the hand, becoming a large sphere and-

It was a fireball. A giant fireball.

_Somehow_, he was right.

He didn't notice it before, what with looking at the light, but he could see it clearly now, the red glow that was holding the flames together and moving them away in a compressed ball.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_" whispered Weirdo-san.

"That's... Wow."

Unbelievable. He wanted to ask Weirdo-san about the blue and red light but before he could-

"Yeah, now go home and get some rest before Academy, hmm?"

He nodded his head, still awed. Weirdo-san already gave him a super-secret book about sex, he could always ask Jiji about the blue and red lights.

"Thanks a lot Weirdo-san!"

The man waved him back as he tucked the book under his shirt, his mind still occupied by all the unusual things he was seeing.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't an exceptionally bright child.

He didn't really enjoy reading, he couldn't stand doing all the boring calculations Jiji made him do sometimes and he absolutely despised thinking.

On the other hand, he was curious.

When something caught his interest, he would find out everything he could about it.

That morning, three things caught his interest: his eyes, the unusual light and sex.

An hour after meeting Weirdo-san, Naruto sat down on his bed, all cleaned up.

Much to his dismay, he needed to think.

"Alright," he said to himself, sometimes it helped him to focus "I was attacked by wolves and then something happened and they were all dead."

He nodded. Looking up at the mirror in his hand, his creepy gray eyes stared back at him, the black ripple like patter surrounding his smaller-then-usual black pupil.

"When I woke up my eyes were different."

He nodded.

There was a clear connection between the two facts, connection that even his young mind couldn't ignore but-

"How did my eyes kill the wolves? It doesn't make any sense... And why do I see the all those lights..."

He noticed, along the way to his apartment, that the people jumping on the rooftops also gave off the blue glow – this time from their feet.

Every ninja he saw gave of the light, in one form or another...

Maybe it was some kind of ninja thingy?

But then again, he never saw it before yesterday. So what changed?

For the third time that day, he stared at the mirror. His hypnotic eyes stared back.

"My eyes..." he sighed, "so the wolves from yesterday changed my eyes..."

Too many questions and no answers, only speculations. He growled. The lack of information was slowly getting to him.

Maybe he should ask Jiji?

Jiji would probably know what was happening...

Still, it was only six in the morning. Waking up the old man would accomplish nothing. That left the library.

He groaned.

Hopefully, going to library at six in the morning would not become a habit of his.

* * *

_'Chakra, the resulting form of energy produced when Spiritual and Physical energies are mixed together within a human body. In order to use chakra successfully, one has to perform heandseals, thus expelling it out of the body in the form of an attack.'_

Putting away 'Ninja Theory For Dummies' (he scowled at the name), Naruto rubbed his temples in thought.

If making heandseals meant using chakra, then that meant he could see chakra. That didn't help him at all...

Could others see chakra too? Was it normal? If not, then how could he see chakra and other could not?

Half an hour of searching and the young boy found almost nothing. He was able to pinpoint that he could see chakra.

Then, a book caught his eye. Walking up to the dusty shelf, he picked it up, noticing that it was quite heavy. Half-heartedly, he opened the leather cover with a strange black pattern that eerily resembled his eyes.

It was titled, '_The Legend of __Rikudo Sennin – The Sage Of Six Paths' _

_

* * *

_

He didn't know why he didn't rush to Jiji as soon as he found out.

Maybe it was the surprise that _he _out of all people carried the legendary bloodline – rin'negan – or maybe it was a thing of a chance.

If you'd ask him, he would shrug his shoulders.

It didn't really matter anyway, he'd have just enough time to buy glasses – the rin'negan was quite creepy to look at – and go to Academy.

Later on, he would curse himself for his stupidity.

The doors opened, the bells jingled and the salesman smiled.

"Um, excuse me?"

Hopefully, the guy would be nice.

"Yes, how can I help you, young man?"

Phew. Sometimes, people were mean to him for no reason whatsoever.

"Eh, yeah. I want to buy sunglasses. Do you have a pair?"

The guy's smile widened. That was just plain spooky.

"Oh, is something wrong with your eyes?" The salesman lowered himself to Naruto's level. Something about that rubbed the young boy the wrong way. "What happened here? Oh my, look at your eyes. You should have it checked out."

"Yeah, yeah, but could you hurry up? I _really _need those glasses and the Academy is going to start in half an hour."

"Alright, alright, don't worry sonny, I have your glasses right here. Care to try?"

Putting the sunglasses on, Naruto wondered if it wouldn't be a bit too suspicious.

Ah, who cared?

He did a pose.

"Heh, world - prepare yourself! For the coolest ninja ever – Uzumaki Naruto – is about to start his awesome career as a ninja!"

The salesman chuckled.

"Now, how about you pay for them, hmm?"

He paid and walked out, strolling casually towards the Ninja Academy.

Daichi smirked greedily as he looked around his shop.

Hopefully, Danzo would appreciate this particular piece of information.

* * *

Danzo smiled.

Looking down at the note he just received, he couldn't be more... satisfied. Consequences be damned, he would kidnap the boy if the information he received was true.

Uzumaki Naruto... son of Yondaime Hokage, container of Kyuubi no Kitsune and now... holder of the legendary rin'negan.

Such an unimaginable power and talent could not be left untrained, least the boy turns against Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto would either become Konoha's greatest weapon or Konoha's greatest enemy.

No doubt, the senile fool Sarutobi would do nothing to train the boy. The old monkey would probably leave the boy to his own devices, so he could have a nice childhood.

Childhood.

What a load of bullshit. As if child containing the strongest of all demons could have childhood.

Danzo would make sure that Uzumaki Naruto would become Konoha's weapon, his weapon. He would kidnap the boy, he would train him, he would brainwash him...

"Torune, Fu," he called out softly, "I have a mission for you."

"Danzo-sama." Both men knelt in front of their leader.

"Shadow and capture Uzumaki Naruto. Leave no evidence."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." both disappeared into shadows as silently as they arrived.

The scarred man's smile remained.

"Shin."

The third man appeared, also kneeling before him.

"Danzo-sama."

"Visit our dear friend Daichi. Make it look like an accident." the worlds 'eliminate him' didn't need to be said.

"Hai, Danzo-sama"


End file.
